


Budowlane rewolucje Tomka

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, bardzo crack, czyli jak remontować mieszkanie z nastolatkiem, dane o kołkach rozporowych są z internetu, i reszta remontowego tałatajstwa, kołki rozporowe, nie biorę odpowiedzialności za branie przykładu z bohaterów, quarantine fic, wiertarki i remonty działają na mózg, wiertarki udarowe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: W kwarantannie nastolatki się nudzą. I siedzą w pokojach. I nawet wymyślają, jak ten pokój remontować.
Relationships: background Wilmuga - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	Budowlane rewolucje Tomka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



\- Tato, tato, mogę 2 kołki rozporowe dychy? Albo nie, może lepiej cztery? No, i wiertarkę udarową.  
Andrzej spojrzał na swoją hiperaktywną piętnastoletnią latorośl znad laptopa, na którym właśnie próbował udostępnić przez zooma pracę domową. Ściszył mikrofon.  
\- Powoli, powoli Tomku. Po pierwsze, cokolwiek zamierzasz robić wiertarką udarową w tym mieszkaniu, chcę o tym wiedzieć. Zanim to się stanie. Po drugie, właśnie mam lekcje. I ty też chyba powinieneś...  
\- No już nie, jest polski, wysłałem wypracowanie i mam wolne.  
\- W porządku. Wyślę tylko jedną rzecz, i możesz mi przedstawić swój szalony plan.  
Szalony plan obejmował powieszenie nad łóżkiem „wiszącej zasłony, coś jakby namiotu” („baldachim brzmi jak u dziewczyny”), spływającej po dwóch stronach z szyny umocowanej do kołków rozporowych w suficie. Było to w miarę przemyślanie i powinno działać. Tomek schował nawet wszystkie rzeczy, które mogłyby się zakurzyć, i wyniósł z pokoju pościel.  
\- No dobrze, ale po co ci namiot w pokoju? Nie mam nic przeciwko, po prostu pytam.  
\- No bo tęsknię za naszymi wakacjami pod namiotem. Zawsze jeździliśmy gdzieś daleko, nawet na inne kontynenty, a teraz... lockdown. Najdalej co wychodzę, to na drugi koniec miasta, a i to półlegalnie. No to przynajmniej chcę namiot w pokoju.  
\- Dwie ósemki powinny wystarczyć, jeśli nie zamierzasz po tym łazić. Na dziesiątkach da się powiesić hamak albo huśtawkę, o ile są w mocnym betonie. Szafki w kuchni wiszą na ósemkach, razem ze wszystkimi talerzami. Po drugie, masz już szynę i zasłonę? Po trzecie, skoro już robimy w twoim pokoju rewolucję, to pomyśl, co jeszcze chcesz zmienić.  
Rewolucja zajmuje im tydzień, obejmuje 8 półek na książki w formie dwóch małych wiszących regalików, trzy plakaty w ramach, rzeczony namiot, lampę ścienną z portalu aukcyjnego wraz z podciągnięciem przewodu i wyłącznikiem, zmianę koloru ścian na "ciepły piaskowy" i "cień błękitu", oraz 6 wiszących, plecionych kwietników. Tomek uważa remont za bardzo udany. Andrzej uważa remont za dowód, że jego syn potrafi wyjątkowo pamiętać o bezpieczeństwie, stojąc na drabinie z wiertarką udarową. Wreszcie, po długiej walce pyłem i gruzem, porządek wraca do domu Wilmowskich. Tomek, dumny z siebie, zawiesza cienką zasłonę drukowaną w liście nad łóżkiem.  
\- Mówiłeś, że kołek dycha utrzyma hamak?  
\- W optymalnych warunkach, tak.  
\- To może powiesimy taki w was w sypialni? Janek się ucieszy, jak wróci z kwarantanny.  
Andrzej wzdycha. Nie dość że więcej roboty i kurzu, to...  
\- Wykluczone. Całkiem się oduczy spać w łóżku.


End file.
